Ordynat Michorowski/40
Kategoria:Ordynat Michorowski XL Ostatnie piękne dni jesienne rzucały na Prater wiedeński mnóstwo rozświetlonych plam powietrznych. Drzewa okryła purpura królewska oraz chińska barwa gorąco-żółta. Jeszcze szaty kolorowe otulały grube korony drzew, a różnorodność ich pociągała oczy. Park kipiał życiem. Używano resztek pogody. Powozy prywatne, zaprzęgi dworskie, częstokroć niczym kosze, bogate w kwiaty pięknych kobiet, lśniły swym przepychem w przepychu słonecznym. Aleje dla jeźdźców gęsto zdobiły zręczne amazonki, otoczone sportsmenami pierwszej mody. Szyk wiedeński rozlał się tu szeroką, bujną falą, oślepiał swą świetnością, łagodnie pieścił umiłowanie piękna, budził wytworność. Wśród grona jeźdźców malał cokolwiek, ale nie znikał Bohdan Michorowski. Jeździł na ślicznej klaczy angielskiej, pochodzącej ze stajen hrabiego Elemera Sz~otenyi, Węgra, byłego partnera ordynata Michorowskiego z zabaw klubowych. Teraz towarzyszył Bodziowi. Hrabia Elemer, śniady brunet, wrzący temperamentem, młodszy od ordynata i również kawaler, wciągał Bohdana w niebezpieczne dla niego kółka hulackie. Zabrał go do Wiednia ze swego majątku, który Bodzio zwiedzał, i trzymał młodzieńczyka w ciągłym podnieceniu nerwów. Bohdan zanurzył się w rozkosznej kąpieli życia stołecznego, już trochę zasnutego w jego pamięci. Czuł za plecami obowiązek szepczący morały, ale udawał, że ich nie słyszy. Jedynie, co go kłuło aż do utraty zmysłów, to obawa pożyczki. Lękał się stracić pieniądze, które posiadał, drżał na myśl przegrania grubszej sumy, i ciągnięty przez Sz~otenyiego siadał do stolika z miną miliardera, ale z duszą pełną strachu. Trzymał się jednak na wodzy i bronił, jak umiał, swej kieszeni. Chwilami, gdy niebezpieczeństwo już, już zaglądało do niej, Bodzio w nagłej rozpaczy pragnął trzęsienia ziemi albo pożaru, byle tylko móc zemknąć z tego piekielnego klubu. Kiedy raz przeczuł, że będzie musiał postawić grubszą stawkę, uległ zwykłej szczerości i rzekł do Elemera - tonem opryskliwym. – Hrabia myśli pewno, że każdy Michorowski jest Rotszyldem i może złotem pokrywać dachy. Ja jestem z tych... miedzianych Michorowskich i radzę wam, dajcie mi spokój, bo będzie kłopot, jak się udławię tymi kartami. – Och! Głębowicze to krezusowa fortuna! Nie ma obawy - wnioskował paniczyk galicyjski, przerobiony na wiedeńskiego barona. Bodzio się rozgniewał. – Ja mam takie same prawa do fortuny głębowickiej, jak do hiszpańskiego tronu. Nawet gdybym zaczął bardzo szperać, to... kto wie! Może zostałbym kandydatem do korony Bourbonów, ale do eksploatowania kasy głębowickiej nie mogę mieć pretensji. Od tej pory przestał grać. Hrabia Elmer, ujęty jego szczerością, nie nalegał. W inny sposób zabawiał umysł młodzieńca. Wprowadzał go do salonów arystokratycznych i do ukraszonych buduarów sezonowych piękności. Anny nicejskiej Bodzio nie spotkał, ale zawarł parę innych, równie ryzykownych znajomości. Jeżdżąc w Praterze, Sz~otenyi wskazywał mu oczami pierwszorzędne meteory półświatka i damy wysokich sfer. Bohdan, zależnie od humoru, albo gapił się, albo ziewał, objawiając tę czynność lekkim krzywieniem nosa. Ujrzał raz w powozie dworskim młodą osobę w ciemnym kostiumie i w dużym czarnym kapeluszu. Zrobiła na nim dziwnie miłe wrażenie; przypomniała dobre chwile, ściśle spojone z Głębowiczami. – Ach, tak! Lucia! Bajecznie do Luci podobna - rzekł głośno z uśmiechem. Wskazał powóz Sz~otenyiemu, pytając, kto w nim jedzie. – Arcyksiężna Maria Beatrycza – odrzekł hrabia. – Jaka ona śliczna! Elemer się uśmiechnął. – Aż śliczna?! To za wiele. Jest przystojna i bardzo wdzięczna. Zawsze poważna, trochę posągowa. Bodzio się zamyślił. Wreszcie rzekł: – Mam kuzynkę, podobną do niej, która będzie prędko... Zaciął, się i umilkł. Hrabia Elemer zauważył jego zmieszanie. Podchwycił skwapliwie. – Która będzie pańską żoną? – Bohdan poczerwieniał, aż skoczył na siodle. Spojrzał podejrzliwie na hrabiego i wybuchnął. – Ach nie!... Co znowu. Żoną ordynata Michorowskiego. – Aa! Bodzio się zląkł. Uczuł palący wstyd. – Hrabio, ale... proszę o dyskrecję. – Ależ... naturalnie. Cieszę się, że już o tamtej zapomniał. O tej - wie pan... szlachciance, która umarła. Dziwiliśmy się w naszym świecie, że ordynat zszedł po żonę, zamiast wspiąć się po nią, do czego miał prawo. Bo też to był szczególny pomysł. Magnat - i szlachcianeczka! Bohdan uczuł nagłą złość do Sz~otenyiego, do Luci - nie wiadomo za co, i nawet do ordynata. Zmarłej Stefci współczuł serdecznie, kochał ją. Wydała mu się jakby łąką polską, po której tratują kopyta austriacko_węgierskie. Złość swą skierował na hrabiego. Rzekł trochę ironicznie: – Już kto jak kto, ale wy tu, wiedeńczycy, nie powinniście urągać na nierówne małżeństwa. Wasi arcyksiążęta mogli was do tego przyzwyczaić; są bowiem swobodni w dobieraniu partii i niewybredni. – Ja nie jestem arcyksięciem, lecz magnatem węgierskim i cenię wysoko starożytne rody - rzekł sucho Sz~otenyi. Bodzio się uspokoił. – Prawda! Węgierscy magnaci sami żenią się z arcyksiężniczkami. Zapomniałem! Zresztą... mało mnie to obchodzi – dodał szeptem. Od tego dnia Bohdan bywał często w Praterze tylko w celu ujrzenia Marii Beatryczy. Jeździł w ślad za jej powozem; gdy była konno, trzymał się opodal i zjadał ją oczami. Sz~otenyi nie mógł zrozumieć, czy młodzieniec zakochał się w arcyksiężniczce dla niej samej, czy dla wspomnienia kuzynki. Ale i Bodzio z pewnością odpowiedzieć na to nie umiał. Hrabia Elemer polubił młodego towarzysza, bawił się doskonale jego dowcipem i zabawną nieraz otwartością. Wybierali się obaj na bal do Burgu. Bohdan promieniał. Uczył się od Sz~otenyiego pewnych form ceremoniału dworskiego i coraz ogniściej wzdychał do arcyksiężniczki. Gdy wreszcie kareta węgierskiego magnata wjechała na dziedziniec Burgu, serce Bohdana tłukło się, jak u panny przed pierwszym występem w świat. Rozpalone rzęsiście okna cesarskiej siedziby, wielka ich moc i ciężkie mury dokoła przygniotły trochę swobodę Michorowskiego. Na jeden moment stanął mu w myśli zamek głębowicki, lecz nagle zapadł się z łoskotem, jak gdyby pokonany, i w umyśle Bohdana zapanował wyłącznie starożytny gmach Habsburgów. – Tam jest arcyksiężniczka Maria Beatrycza... Beatrycza... – powtarzał w myśli młodzieniec, lubując się tym imieniem. Wspaniałe przedsionki, zastępy służby strojnej, schody ubrane palmami i cyprysami, mnóstwo potoków białego światła, szum materii drogocennych, poważny szept rozmów: wszystko to nieco Bodzia odurzyło. Do głowy buchnął mu niby mus szampana rozkoszy, targnął nerwami, roziskrzył ciemne źrenice. Bohdan uczuł w sobie bezmiar zdobywczej werwy, taki niesłychany prąd radości i szczęścia, że chciał głośno krzyczeć. Gdyby mu się teraz Maria Beatrycza rzuciła na szyję, wcale by się nie zdziwił. W sali balowej znalazł już znajomych. Sz~otenyi zaś jeszcze go przedstawiał magnaterii węgierskiej i austriackiej. Bodzio wirował swobodnie wśród utytułowanych grup męskich, zręcznie wymijał dworskie treny dam, mówił dobrze i z zapałem. Wspomnienie ordynata Waldemara żyło jeszcze w tych towarzystwach, więc to samo nazwisko znakomicie torowało drogę młodzieńcowi. Wpadł w otchłań przepychu i chciwie zgarniał do swej piersi skarby życia zewnętrznego. Spoglądał wyczekująco na drzwi, skąd miał wejść dwór. Silne wrażenie zrobiło na nim ukazanie się starczej postaci cesarza. Prosty, w swym wojskowym uniformie, głowę tylko pochylał nieco naprzód i witał uprzejmie zebranych, których mu przedstawiali dworacy. Mało było takich; przeważnie salę zapełniał wielki świat, stale tu uczestniczący. Bohdan, przedstawiony cesarzowi, złożył dworski ukłon. Usłyszał parę miłych słów monarchy, skierowanych do siebie, ale tyczących się raczej nazwiska, które nosił. Rozmawiał z dworzanami, na ich wyraźne wzmianki o ordynacie, Bohdan odpowiadał co należało, ale jednocześnie doznawał uczucia przykrej niechęci. – Cóż oni wszyscy tylko o ordynacie?... - pomyślał. W podnieceniu swym zapomniał na razie, że jest jakiś Michorowski więcej znany od niego. Złe wrażenie minęło prędko pod wpływem siwych oczu Franciszka Józefa. Cesarz rozmawiał z innymi, Bodzio zaś stał bez ruchu, patrząc na łagodne, głębokie źrenice starca, wyblakłe już, ocienione brwią siwą, trochę apatyczne. Te oczy, bruzdy na czole i fałdy twarzy, wchłonęły w siebie dużo smutków i tragedii. Bohdan czytał w nich jakby historię nieszczęść Habsburgów, z dominującym krwawym dramatem następcy tronu Rudolfa, z zabójstwem cesarzowej Elżbiety. Przypomniał sobie, że jest w murach, nasiąkłych fatalizmem, że grasuje tu legenda o szarym człowieku, który ukazaniem się poprzedza nieszczęścia. Bodzio wzdrygnął się. Odwrócił oczy od cesarza i zobaczył ponad sobą arcyksiężniczkę Beatryczę. Na jego ukłon odpowiedziała łagodnym uśmiechem i pochyleniem głowy. Odeszła w gronie dam, poważna, niepokalana w swej białej sukni. Bodzio zobaczył dziewiczy kark, otoczony perłami, falę lśniących włosów i wśród nich migotliwy brylant. Posunął się za nią, lecz odgrodziły go złociste mundury orszaku cesarskiego, fraki ministrów, sążniste treny pań. Arcyksiężniczka znikła w świetnym tłumie. Bohdan był zły. Musiał słuchać ciągłej gadaniny młodego galicjanina - barona, który dzielił się z nim wrażeniami. – Niech pan spojrzy na tę damę w złotej gazie. Stylowa, co? Jaka koafiura! To księżna Montano. Szalałbym za nią, ale musiałaby zmienić uczesanie: nie lubię takich gruszek perłowych na czole. A ta, w tych sznurach pereł, to księżna F~urtzberg. Strasznie dumna. A teraz idą dwie Gr~unendorfki, hrabianki. Jedna taka sobie, uszłaby na szarym końcu przy stole, ale ta druga... Właściwsza byłaby w jej ręku warząchew, niż wachlarz. Co? Prawda? Zupełnie nie dla sali w Burgu. Cóż za policzki! Bodzio patrzył bez zajęcia. Szukał migotliwego brylantu we włosach. Baron dotknął jego ręki. – Niech się pan lekko obejrzy. Widzi pan tę oryginalną twarz w lokach? To hrabina Matylda! Wiecznie pozuje na prababkę z portretu. Kocha się w niej podobno jakiś arcyksiążę. A ta, która rozmawia z arcyksięciem D.Este, co ma takie ukośne brwi, ~a la gejsza, to hrabina Gizela Wichy. Cudne ma ramiona. Szaleje za nią pół Pesztu. Baron mówił z miną niedbałą i z dumą, że zna wszystkie damy, jak gdyby chciał Michorowskiemu zaimponować. Ale ten odrzekł bez zachwytu: – Z pana, widzę, niezły ekspert salonowy. Ocenia pan jak padyszach szeregi dziewic, przeznaczonych do haremu. Galicjanin zabawnie stulił usta. – Ja je wszystkie znam! Muszę jeszcze pokazać panu hrabinę Dalmy. Oczy - bajeczne! Szyja - jak to mówią - łabędzia... Chociaż, długa szyja u kobiety jest wstrętna. Nogę Dalmy ma piękną, bo te inne, to co do nóg stoją niżej. No, wiedenki zawsze górą. Pokażę panu i hrabinę Szatek. Biust ma jak świątynia Wenery, biały, wypukły!... Bodzio uczuł gniew. – Co mnie tam Niemki obchodzą? Widziałem piękniejsze. Baronik się obraził. – Nie zna pan nazwisk, bo są tu i Węgierki. – Wszystko jedno! Panicz odszedł. Bohdan mógł swobodnie szukać arcyksiężniczki. Rozpoczęły się tańce. Michorowski mile został zdziwiony widokiem par, płynących przy dźwiękach poloneza. Widział tańczących Polaków, którzy wyróżniali się majestatycznością ruchów i panie polskie, wdzięczne, jak prawdziwe księżne. Wkrótce ujrzał i arcyksiężniczkę. Tańczyła z jednym z dygnitarzy. Oczy jej duże, szczere, jakby trochę smutne i zdziwione, oczy dziewczynki w magazynie pięknych lalek, zatrzymały się na twarzy Bohdana. Jego zachwycony wzrok wywołał słaby uśmiech na ustach Beatryczy. Minęła go powiewnie, uniesiona tańcem, jak pasemko białe piany na fali rzecznej. Przemknął koło niego Sz~etenyi. – Pan nie tańczy? - spytał. Pochylił się do swej damy i znikł. Michorowski ruszył wytrwale w stronę arcyksiężniczki. Migały mu przed oczami cudne twarze, skrzyły się klejnoty. Pomimo gwaru, w sali był dziwny stygmat uroczysty. Etykieta królowała, i ona właśnie, wzięła salę w swe zaklęte państwo, nadając jej tonu. Pachniał, szeleścił, błyszczał długi wąż tancerzy. Mnóstwo rozmaitych figur ludzkich, jak gdyby zaszytych w złociste pokrowce, tworzyło jaskrawe grupy przy wejściach i pod ścianami. Kwiaty sypały się wszędzie. Bodzio znowu dojrzał z daleka Marię Beatryczę z jakimś magnatem węgierskim, ubranym w przepyszny strój narodowy. Gdy już byli blisko, Bohdan szybko oderwał z krzewu tuberozy smukłą gałązkę, oblepioną białymi kieliszkami kwiatów. Serce biło mu gwałtownie; zabrakło mu tchu. Beatrycze i jej tancerz zrównali się z nim. Magnat spojrzał na Bodzia obojętnie, ona lekko rozchyliła usta. Michorowski ślicznym, łagodnym ruchem rzucił kwiecistą gałązkę pod stopy księżniczki. Ona nie spostrzegła tego. Pantofelkiem zgniotła tuberozę, i pociągnięta przez tancerza znowu znikła. Tren sukni odrzucił gałązkę na środek sali. Zakochany skoczył, porwał zmięte kwiaty i nieznacznie przycisnął je do ust. Po czym schował pod klapę fraka. Jeszcze coś słyszał dokoła siebie. Coś szumiało, grało, płynęło, ale to wszystko przestało już Bodzia zajmować. – Dwór odchodzi - rzekł ktoś w pobliżu. Bohdan nie zobaczył już arcyksiężniczki.